


In which Enjolras is a bad doctor

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bipolar Disorder, Drug Use, M/M, Mental Health Issues, and not in too much of an angsty way, do not fear!, i had a weird evening and this came out of it, it's just a short little thing that happened, it's just briefly mentioned, tell me what you think!!, these tags make it seem way worse than it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire has bipolar disorder. Enjolras is his therapist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Enjolras is a bad doctor

“So like!! Yeah!”

 

Grantaire is grinning so wide that it looks like his face is about to break. It also looks manic. He’s sitting at the edge of the couch with his fingertips digging into the leather, his whole body humming with energy. His eyes are red-rimmed.

 

Enjolras puts his notebook down on the table and crosses his legs, leaning back in his chair. “So what you’re feeling right now, would you call this a manic episode?”

 

Grantaire just grins even wider and a small laugh bubbles out of him. “I mean, if that’s what you wanna call it, doc!” He leans forward so he’s closer to Enjolras. “I have to be honest with you, this isn’t entirely the disorder’s fault! How I feel right now.”

 

“What do you mean?” Enjolras tries not to furrow his brow, tries to maintain a cool and collected look. He likes it when Grantaire’s happy, but there’s something different this time.

 

Grantaire sits back. “Okay, so. So recently I’ve, like. I mean it’s not that I’m sad or anything, quite the opposite I’ve been really happy these past few weeks - even months! - and it’s different from when I’m depressed and I think that that’s why this is happening but basically. Okay I don’t want to sound over-dramatic or anything you have to understand that -”

 

“Grantaire, you can tell me. I’m not going to judge you.”

 

Grantaire’s words are coming out hoarse and fast and it’s beginning to worry Enjolras. He shouldn’t worry, Grantaire is a client, and Enjolras should remain professional and calm. But Grantaire has always been one of his...favourites.

 

Enjolras shakes his head. Unprofessional.

 

Grantaire sighs and sits back with a thud. “I’ve been getting high.” he says quickly. “Like, not bad hard drugs high, I don’t think, but like,” Enjolras bites the inside of his cheek and looks at Grantaire over the top of his glasses, waiting for him to continue.

“Most of the time it’s just pain meds and alcohol? But today I huffed some glue, which was weird as fuck. I mean it’s kind of awesome but my throat hurts and my eyes hurt.” Grantaire laughs nervously.

 

There’s a pause before Enjolras speaks. “Why do you feel the need to...get high?”

 

Grantaire looks sheepish. “I’m so happy, man. Y’know? I’m so happy. I. Yeah.” He sighs again and trails his fingers along the seam of the couch. “It’s like, when I’m...like this, manic or whatever, I really want...more? Like I’m so happy and I want more. I want to live and get fucked up so I usually end up searching the house for shit that will get me fucked up and then I...do it. I guess. Yeah.” He looks up at Enjolras. “Is that really fucked up?”

 

Enjolras shakes his head and tries to give Grantaire a soft look. “It’s not fucked up.” he tries to assure him. “In fact, a lot of people with bipolar disorder are drawn to drugs. The main concern, for me, is your health.”

 

Grantaire nods sagely. He still looks like a wind-up toy that’s been set off, with twitches of his fingers and his knees, but he doesn’t say anything.

 

“Especially since we know that you have addictive tendencies.” Enjolras continues, trying to pick his words carefully.

 

Grantaire just snorts. “I get it, doc! My dad’s an alcoholic and I’m going down the same path. I know I know. I know.” He rubs his eyes with the heels of his hands. “I’m just having so much fun!”

 

Enjolras twists his mouth to the side. “You may be having fun now, but when you’re in an episode it’s difficult to think about repercussions, you know?” He clears his throat. “Do you feel better when you take drugs?”

 

Grantaire looks up and he’s grinning again. “I’m so happy when I’m like this, doc. I want this happiness to last forever.”

 

Those words hurt Enjolras’s heart a little. He tries to mentally smack himself, to get himself back in a professional mindset, but all he wants to do is stroke Grantaire’s hair and tell him it’ll be alright. He’s about to say something again when Grantaire interrupts him.

 

“Are you straight?”

 

“...what?”

 

“Are you straight?” Grantaire repeats, his eyes focused on Enjolras, and his smile slightly suggestive. “I’m getting kind of a hetero vibe from you. Is that wrong? I could be wrong.”

 

Enjolras feels the blood rush to his face, the tips of his ears burning. “I uh, I,”

 

“Because I mean, I’ll suck your dick, dude. Like,” Grantaire reaches for the bowl of chocolates on the table and pops one into his mouth. “I’m down, if you want.”

 

Enjolras sputters and blushes and tries to form a coherent sentence, but it’s pretty hard. Especially when all he seems to be able to do is look at Grantaire’s mouth, and he’s confused about how the conversation ended up here but now all he can think about is that mouth wrapped around his - okay, no. Unprofessional!! Unprofessional.

 

Grantaire is raising an eyebrow at him. Enjolras manages to clear his throat and take a deep breath. “I don’t think that that’s um. Appropriate.” He manages, trying not to stare at any part of Grantaire. Grantaire just snorts.

 

“Okay, suit yourself.”

 

Enjolras nods curtly, mainly to himself. “Yeah, so uh, back to your...problems...do you, um.” he runs a hand through his hair, making his curls stick up in every direction. “Look, maybe we should call it a day on this session. You don’t have to pay me.” He puts it down to tiredness, as opposed to the hot feeling he gets in his abdomen every time he looks at Grantaire.

 

Grantaire looks very unimpressed. “Did I get you all flustered, doc?” he grins.

 

Enjolras tries not to blush even more. He stumbles to his feet, getting ready to see Grantaire off. “I just need to -”

 

“Okay, okay, wait,” Grantaire says, holding his hands up to stop Enjolras. “I’m sorry about the inappropriate comments, but,” He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone. “I mean I’m not really sorry because the offer still stands, but - how about a date first?”

 

Enjolras bites his lip and doesn’t say anything. His heart is beating stupidly fast.

 

“I mean, you don’t have to say yes, it’s just. I think it would be nice. If you let me take you out for coffee. Just coffee! No drinks. Well, besides the non-alcoholic drink, which is coffee. But no mind-altering substances!” He goes to stand up, which just means that they’re even closer than before. “I could find another therapist, if that’s the problem. Or you could say no. You can say no, you know.”

 

Enjolras knows he should say no, and he’s about to. He’s all geared up to reject Grantaire, but suddenly he’s nodding, and Grantaire’s face lights up.

 

“Yeah,” Enjolras says slowly. “Yeah that sounds...nice.” He ducks his head and smiles, clutching his notepad to his chest. It’s mostly just doodles of Grantaire looking happy. He loves seeing Grantaire happy.

 

Grantaire looks extremely happy right now. He lets out a delighted noise and pulls Enjolras into a hug for the briefest second, before pulling away like he’s overstepped his boundaries. He’s still smiling though.

 

“It’s a date, then.”

  
“Yeah. A date.”

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on tumblr [here](http://www.fascizm.tumblr.com)!


End file.
